Bethany's Life at Storybrooke
by ari-likes-unicorns
Summary: Bethany went to an average New York school until she was taken by an evil mastermind and taught ways of Dark magic. Now, one year later, she's on a mission to take Henry from Storybrooke to the secret lair in New York. Only, there's one problem. She falls head over heels for him.
1. Chapter 1- Bethany's Life At Storybrooke

**Chapter 1-The Town Line**

I made it. Standing in front of me, was a big street sign that told me I had succeeded.

I tried to send a message magically to Master, but it seemed he was too far away.

 _Hmm…_ I thought. _Maybe he was right about New York being too long-distance. Is Maine really that far away?_ But how would I know? I hadn't paid attention in school ever since he found me.

Well, since Alex found me. And basically stalked me ever since.

Master doesn't have a phone, so I had to text Alex. Why I ever got her number, I'll never know. Does she even have mine? It must have been Master's doing.

 _It's Bethany, tell Master i made it to storybrooke,_ I wrote.

A few minutes later, I got a response.

 _We told you New York was too far,_ she said.

 _Don't rub it in. :(_

I walked on, and crossed the famed town line.

All of a sudden, I felt something. Like the surge of power I felt every time I went into HQ.

Like there was magic.

That's when I realized it's not because New York is too far away to communicate magically. It's because I hadn't crossed the town line. And I could only use magic where there was magic. It's so obvious now that I think about it.

Hurriedly, I thought in my head what I was supposed to think. Then, an image of Master on his throne appeared before me. Before he could say anything, I said,

"My powers are stronger than you and Alex think."

Then I closed the speech portal, and walked along the road, doing exactly what he told me to.

Find shelter in a tree, and search the town.

Search the town for a boy who at the time was just Henry.


	2. Chapter 2- Camping

**Chapter 2- Camping**

About a week later, I woke up from the canopy I had placed in my newfound home. A random tree. I marked my calendar for the seventh day and poured my cereal carefully.

I don't think I could have found a better tree.

I was about to eat when I realized Rebecca Black needs more than just a bowl to have cereal. You need a spoon, too. I opened up my backpack, rummaging for my spoon, when something fell out, onto the the ground below.

The one thing I had left of my parents. A small, cut-out-of-a-polaroid picture of them. Their smiling faces haunted me, even when I could barely see them. At first I didn't want to retrieve it, seeing it would give me less to worry about on my mission. But I thought about it, and realized if I didn't, my guilt would just hurt even more than it already did.

So quietly, for the first time that week, I lept out of my tree. Quickly, I grabbed the picture, hoping nobody was there. But on the contrary, as I climbed up, someone turned the corner and saw my feet dangling as I wished I had climbed the monkey bars more often as a little kid. I pulled myself up to the branch, but it was too late. Someone saw me.

I ran to the far end corner of my tree, and clung to the highest branch she couldn't see. But she knew I was there, so she climbed up and saw me.

"What are you doing in this tree?' she said.

"Camping, duh."

"That's not what it looks like."

"Well, what does it look like?"

"Like you're hiding."

"What made you think that?"

"Um," she gestured to the branch I was clung on to.

"Oh, right." I let go.

"What are you really doing here?"

"None of your business."

"I can call Sheriff Swan… or Jones… whatever her last name is nowadays."

"Go ahead, you'll never find me." and with that, I took my backpack and ran to find a new tree.


	3. Chapter 3- Ruby, Emma, and the Rest of t

**Chapter 3- Ruby, Emma, and the Rest of the Family**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I went for about a minute, then ran to a tree I thought I could climb. I went up and clung to the highest branch. About ten minutes later, I heard something.

 _What? Did she seriously follow me all the way here?_

Well, no. Apparently my footprints were in the dirt and she followed me while walking. This time, someone else was with her.

 _Oh no, it must be the sheriff. How will I find Henry now?_

It was easier than I thought.

The two women climbed up the tree. The first one that found me said,

"My name's Ruby. That's Sheriff Swan. We have to take you home."

"I don't have one. I ran away."

"You'll have to do better than that," said Sheriff Swan. "Also, you can call me Emma."

"Ok, Emma, I can't go home. I don't live in Storybrooke."

"Wait, you don't?"

"No. I live in New York, and I needed to get as far away as possible."

"How did you find out about this place?"

"I found it on my own," I lied.

"No, really, where?"

 _How did she pick up on that? Master and Alex said I'm the best liar they've ever known._

"I'm not lying." I lied again. Maybe this time she'll believe me.

"It's obvious you don't live here, or you'd know about my superpower."

"You have a superpower?"

"I can tell when anyone is lying."

Oh. That explains it. There was no way I was getting out of this one. I realized Emma looked very familiar. Where had I seen someone who looked like her?

"Come on, tell me your story."

No time for that.

"What did you come down to grab when Ruby found you?"

"A picture of my parents. They were murdered. I didn't want to get put in the foster system, so I ran away."

Emma suddenly had a dark look on her face.

"I know what that feels like," she said. "I used to run away from my foster homes all the time."

"So you'll help me?"

"Maybe. When you promise to give the full truth."

"I am."

"I can't believe you're still trying to lie."

" I-" I started to lie again, but stopped myself. There was no getting out of this. So I went with her, where she took me to her apartment, and met two lovely people named Mary Margaret and David. They had a baby, too, named Neal.

 _Reminds me of Master._

"Henry is at his friend's house. We won't see him until after school tomorrow."

"Who's Henry?"

"How do you know Henry?" said Emma.

"Oh right. Lying thing. I saw him with his friends in the woods when I was in my tree."

"Ok…"

Maybe she just doesn't believe anything. Not that I blame her.

"I'm also planning on getting my own place, so if I'm ever out and about, that's probably where I am."

"Oh, ok," I said.

There was a knock at the door.

When Emma opened it, a very handsome man and a dark-haired woman were on the other side.

"Swan, we need to talk," said the man.

Mary Margaret and David left the room.

"Ok," said Emma, " But first, this is… wait, what's your name?"

"Bethany," I said.

"This is Bethany, she's kind of lost, so we're taking her in for a while. Bethany, this is H- Killian. This is Killian. He's my husband. And this is Regina, my friend."

"Oh, nice to meet you," I said. Regina and Killian nodded back.

"Ok, so Killian, what's up?"

"Why did you let Henry go to Ava and Nicholas' house?"

"Well, Ava's at camp if that's what you're wondering."

"No, Emma, I'm talking about their father."

"There's nothing wrong with him. He tries his best, just like you do."

"I know, but his strictness drives the kids mad. Will Henry be ok?"

"Oh, please, he's fine. What is Regina doing here?"

Regina looked at me, then back at Emma. "City business," she said. She waved Emma over. They whispered for a while, then Regina left.

"Why does Regina seem so… stern?"

"It's sort of a family thing, plus she's the mayor," said Mary Margaret, who had returned with Neal.

"Oh," I said.

Then I remembered that Emma showed me where the extra bed was. So, without a word, I went there.


	4. Chapter 4- School

**Chapter 4- School**

The next day, I woke up, feeling warmer than usual. Today, I had a bed, and a house, and a heater. Instead of a canopy, a tree, and mother nature being a cold hater. This time I didn't have to say, "Haters gonna hate."

I came downstairs with a smile on my face. "That was the best sleep I've had in a week." I stated to Emma and Mary Margaret, who were busy making themselves breakfast.

"I'm sure it was better than a tree and a canopy." said Emma. Her sarcasm reminded me of someone. Who does she remind me of?

"I'm going to the grocery store later, do you wanna come with me?" said Emma.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great, we're leaving in 15 minutes."

"Isn't that kinda early?"

"I have work today, I won't have time."

So 15 minutes later, we were on the road. But Emma didn't stop at the grocery store.

She stopped at a school.

"This doesn't look like a grocery store." I said to Emma.

"No," she responded, "It's not."

"Then why are we here?"

"Look, you haven't been at school for like, a week, so while you're here you may as well catch up on some things."

"So, we're not going to the grocery store?"

"No. It's too early." She said with a smirk. She closed the door of her yellow bug.

"You tricked me!" I shouted.

"Honestly, you've been having the luxury of not having to go to school for a week now, did you really think you would come if I said 'Hey, we're going to school?'"

"Fine, but this better be a good school."

"It's a private school, who's gonna be mean?"

She had a point.

I slunk into the school with a look of misery on my face. I thought being on this mission for Master would mean getting out of school, but apparently it's unavoidable. That's school.

The lady in the office was like every lady in the office. Old and crabby.

"Can I help you," she asked, obviously not wanting to know if she can help us.

"Hi," said Emma, "we have a new student, so she'll need a schedule and a uniform."

"Of course," she said. She reluctantly got out of her chair, and pulled out a random uniform. "Does this fit? she asked.

I looked at the uniform. It looked like it would be too small for a third grader.

"You're kidding, right?" said Emma and I at the same time. We looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what size you wear." said Ms. Crabapple. Just kidding, that's obviously not her name. Anyway…

She gave me an Adult Small.

"Thank you," I said unthankfully.

I put the uniform on.

"This will be your schedule for the rest of the year. No changes."

"Thanks," I said. I looked at my schedule. My locker assignment was the most life-changing experience in my life.

I just didn't know it.


	5. Chapter 5- Henry

**Chapter 5- Henry**

I walked over to my locker, hoping to meet someone on my way over. Maybe they could lead me to Henry. I opened my locker, putting the supplies they gave me on the shelf. Meanwhile, the bell rang, and students started piling out of the classrooms, wondering who I was. I closed my locker and went to my next class. But I ran into someone as I turned around. And I mean, actually, ran into. It was Henry. He was even cuter in real life. Which gave me even more reason to stare. And he stared back.

"Sorry," he said, motioning to the scattered science class supplies on the ground. "Somehow, I didn't see you."

"I get that a lot," I said. "You don't have to worry about it. I'm new here, and I don't know where to go. Can you tell me where…" I paused as I realized my teacher was Mary Margaret, but continued, "Mrs. Nolan is?"

"I'm on my way there, I'll show you," and he walked me to class.

This was perfect. I become friends with Henry, get all the information Master needs, and I'll be able to get him to Master too! This was perfect!

Mrs. Nolan, or Mary Margaret, as me and Henry were allowed to call her, was a great science teacher. Better than any other science teacher I ever had. She taught so well, and made things I will never learn in real life seem fun.

Soon, class ended, the bell rang, and everyone rushed off to their next class.

Henry stopped me in the hall. "I know you're new and you're trying to make new friends," he started. "So will you sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sure, why not?" I said, but I thought, _Perfect, this couldn't be going any better._ But there were a lot of changes coming up in plans.

I just didn't know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6- Meet the Squad

**Chapter 6- Meet the Squad**

So, later lunch started and I looked around for Henry, but I couldn't find him him in the crowd. Luckily, Emma knew I wouldn't have a lunch since I wasn't expecting to be at school, so she packed one for me. I went over to a girl i saw talking to Henry earlier.

"Excuse me," I said. "Do you know where Henry usually sits? I can't find him, and I told him I would sit with him."

"I'm sitting there today too," she said. "I'll take you there."

The kids at this school are obviously nicer than public school kids in New York.

Later, Henry came over with a bought lunch. "I came from my friend's house and forgot to pack," he said, looking at the terribly mashed potatoes and the mystery meat.

"Good thing I remembered," I said. "Those lunch ladies aren't very nice either, they remind me of, like, Cinderella's stepmom and stepsisters or something."

They glanced at each other. "Yeah, funny, huh?" said the girl.

 _Oh. right, not supposed to know about the curse, I'm new._ I thought.

"I'm Ava," said the girl who brought me to the table. A new girl and another boy came to the table as well. "That's Paige, and the boy is my brother Nicholas."

"You don't go by Nick, do you?" I asked.

"No," he said. "We go by fancier things here."

ok, i know i said the chapter would be longer but i have to go i will make up for it later sorry


	7. Chapter 7- The Secret

**Chapter 7- The Secret**

Lunch ended quickly, but I had found some new friends. Friends I would unfortunately have to betray sooner or later. But that's ok, I never keep friends for long in HQ, nor does anyone. We're kind of forced to respect each other, but we all hate each other too. It was the same at school. No one had a big group of friends, unless they were super popular and nice. I thought it was that way at every school, until I came here. At the end of school, I hopped on the bus until we got to my stop at Mary Margaret's apartment building. When I got out of my seat, I bumped into Henry again, for the second time that day.

"I didn't know you got off here," he said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm staying with your mom and her friends."

"You are? Why?"

"Oh, well, I'll leave it to your mom to do the explaining." I answered quickly. I wasn't sure what to say when I was on a bus full of people.

So we got off, and went into the building, working our way to the floor of Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and Killian's house. Oh yeah, and baby Neal.

"I can't be the only one that thinks your mom and dad need to move out as soon as possible." I said to Henry.

"Oh, well Killian isn't really my dad, he's my stepdad." said Henry.

"Well, stepdad, then, but why the wait?"

"They need the perfect house for us three." he said.

"Oh, and if it's not even anywhere close to perfect, they start over? There can't be that many houses for sale in such a small town."

"Well, because of… some recent events, a lot of people want to move around."

"What kind of recent events?" I asked.

"Oh, water in basements, those kinds of issues."

"Oh," I said. I think Emma's superpower was rubbing off on me, because I could just sense he was lying.

That night, I heard a noise that woke me up, but eventually, I figured it was nothing. But when I fell asleep, I had a dream. It was Master.

"What have you found out? Do you know how to get him here?"

"I haven't found out much, but I do know you were right about this town. They have a lot of secrets."

"Do you know how to get him to New York?"

"I made friends with him. I can convince him to run away. Just give me a week."

"A week? You've already had a week. You must bring him back sooner than that, or I will kill you."

"You don't want to do that, I'm your strongest apprentice."

"There is always Alex."

"Alex is nothing compared to me. Alex doesn't have the strength I have to get him here, she would need some sense of compassion. Henry can't go with anyone like that."

"Fine, Morrison, a week. But that's all you get. No more."

"Yes sir," I said stronger than I ever said it before.

"And one more thing," he finished, right before my "dream" ended.

"Quit staring at my son. And, Killian is no father to him."

And with that, I woke up in astonishment, thinking,

 _Master is Henry's father._


	8. Chapter 8- The Backstory

**Chapter 8- The Backstory**

The next morning, I awoke to Emma saying, "Wake up, kid, you'll be late for school."

Oh. Right. I have school. What now?

I slugged out of the bed and got dressed. I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Henry spoke to me.

"You were talking in your sleep, but I couldn't hear what you were saying." he said to me.

"I was having a nightmare. But it's really nothing to worry about." I said.

About an hour later, at school, Mary Margaret was explaining how something created something. It's not like I ever pay attention.

Then, a couple hours after that, we had lunch.

"So," said Henry, "Where do you come from?"

 _I come from a far away place. It's called Arendelle. I don't remember it, not until something important happens. I was a little princess named Anna. I had a sister named Elsa. She ignored everyone in the castle, and and everyone in the family. She only came outside of her room when it was time to eat, and she only ate after we were done. No one was allowed in the same room as her unless it was my parents. They only came when she called their names, which was rare. Something prevented me from eavesdropping, I couldn't tell why. I spent most of my time in the library, where books were my only friends. I pondered over why I was only twelve at the time, and I had a white strand flowing down my hair. It was cold. And it wouldn't go away._

 _I constantly fought with my parents over her. Why won't they make her come out? Why does she not want to see me?_

 _I couldn't stand it._

 _So I left._

 _I read about a faraway land called Misthaven, or the Enchanted Forest, as the inhabitants called it. There was a wizard there, by the name of Rumpelstiltskin, who could grant any wish, as long as you had something in return. I wanted a new life, where I could forget about my sister, forget about everything, and live happily for the rest of my days._

 _So I went on a ship to Misthaven, and I found Rumpelstiltskin._

" _Hi," I said, "My name is Joan. I was wondering if you could help me." I turned to see a hideous, green, scaly face, who was hardly human, but completely man._

'" _Is there something wrong with your face?" I blurted out. "Not that there's anything wrong with your face, but, I have a cream-"_

" _Stop," he interrupted. "Your name is not Joan, your name is Anna of Arendelle."_

" _Then you know why I'm here."_

" _You want to find a way to move on and forget all about your pesky big sister." he answered._

" _Can you help?"_

" _As a matter of fact, I have just the thing."_

 _He pulled out a chest filled with small specks. "I need just one more thing," he said. Then he plucked a strand of my white streak off my head, and put it in the chest. "That should do it." he said._

" _Why did you need my hair?"_

" _I needed the heart of the thing you love most," he said._

" _That doesn't make any sense," I said._

" _Listen, dearie, do you want to run away and forget or not?"_

" _I do," I said._

" _Then don't ask questions," he said. He put the chest on my head and said, "Wait," he pulled it off, "I almost forgot. All magic comes with a price."_

" _What do you want? I have plenty of gold."_

" _Have all of you forgotten? I make gold. I want something more… entertaining."_

" _What is it you want?"_

" _I want… How about something that can break your curse? It makes you remember who you really are."_

" _Can you tell me what it is?"_

" _True love's kiss," he sneered._

" _Fine, no one could ever love someone as awkward as me."_

" _And when I prove you wrong, that will be what is entertaining."_

" _Very well," I said._

 _He put the chest back on my head. He then held a ball of fire in his hand._

" _Don't move, otherwise, it may hurt." He threw the ball of fire onto the chest, and it imploded, turning into a puff of purple smoke. The smoke started at my feet first._

" _Oh, and one other thing," he said. "Actually two. One, you are my test subject for this curse, I've never tried it before. It was meant for a whole kingdom, but I only used bits and pieces of the ingredients."_

 _I stared at him. That was bad enough, that I might be the guinea pig that dies of a failed experiment, what could possibly be two?_

" _Two," he continued, "You won't remember anything of your life before, they will replaced with fake memories,"_

 _Well, that didn't bother me as much, until he said this, right before the smoke got to my head._

" _Say goodbye to your life, dearie," he paused dramatically. "You're gonna miss it."_

"I'm from New York," I said to Henry.


	9. Chapter 9- Henry Gets A Thing Called

**Chapter 9- Henry Gets A Thing Called Courage**

Henry and I became close friends, and eventually I realized I wasn't faking it. But I couldn't let myself get close to him; I knew I had to convince him to come with me to New York. But how? He was sweet, kind, and generous. You could count on him for anything.

But could he count on me?

I realized my days were running short to bring him back. I had five days. Five days! How could I convince Henry to come with me in just five days? It had never been done by anyone at headquarters. I would just have to be the first.

I knew I had to be pretending. Master Neal needed him for something, and I couldn't go against Master Neal. I had signed my contract, therefore I was his, and his forever. Nothing could ever change that.

As I was thinking all this, Mary Margaret called on me.

"Bethany? Can you please tell me what Newton's Second Law is?"

"Well," I started. But I didn't know the answer, and Mary Margaret knew that.

"Please pay more attention next time, okay, Bethany?"

She was so nice it was sickening. But I went with it, I wasn't getting in trouble anyway.

Later, in the hall, Henry wasn't as talkative as usual on our way to math.

"Did you see question 18?" I would ask.

"I don't know," he would say back.

And so on.

"Henry," I eventually said, "is there something you're not saying that needs to come out?"

"I don't know, what do you mean?" It was the most he'd said all day.

"Don't go all Justin Bieber on me, you know what I'm talking about." I responded.

He took a deep breath. _Finally,_ I thought.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" he blurted fastly.

I was shocked. No one had ever asked me out before. Then again, there was always that kid from headquarters that asked if I could get a book from his bedchambers that he forgot, and when I went he would be there as well, but that's not the point.

"Uh, well, I don't know what to say," That was the truth. On one hand, I could get close to a really cute guy and learn all his secrets. On the other, I could _actually_ get close to him, and kinda betray Master.

But I did only have five days, so I took that risk.

"Sure," I said.

His eyes lighted up. "Really?"

"Why not?" I said. "I mean you are kind of cute, after all."

I don't think he stopped smiling the rest of the day.

So, that night, we somehow told Emma without her half-freaking out, she only quarter freaked out, and went for a walk at the dock.

"Were you and your parents close?" he asked.

I gulped. "We were, until that day," I said. I figured I may as well be honest for that part.

"What happened?"

"Oh, well, it was family stuff about my parents not getting along with my grandparents, it was a pretty big mess."

"Similar with my family, but sort of the opposite when my dad died."

"Oh," I said. I didn't realize he thought Neal was dead. Boy, was he wrong. "I didn't know your dad was dead."

"He died trying to save my grandpa's life, because he had just sincerely apologized for something he had done in their past. It separated them for years,"

"How awful," I said, and I really meant it. He risked his life to fake his death so he could run away from his father, who apparently thought he was forgiven.

"And when it happened," he continued, "I didn't even know it was him until a week later, when my mom finally told me."

I saw the chance. I took it.

"Wow, that was kind of rude of your mom for not telling you. I mean, I would've wanted to know for myself the moment it happened."

"Well, there were… circumstances, but there was a lot of… confidential stuff I can't really say."

"Oh, well you can trust me with anything," I said.

"Except this," he said. Considering he took a lot of nerve to try to ask me out, it must have been really confidential. I mean, he looked super nervous that afternoon, so he must really like me, you'd think he really could tell me anything. Except this.

"Well, that's ok," I said. I couldn't believe how much of this stuff was true.

The night went on, and that risk I was talking about? I really shouldn't have taken it. I was, and I hate to admit it, kind of falling… here goes… in… love with Henry. There, I said it. I fell in love with Henry. I, Bethany Morrison, am in love with Henry Mills. It happened, okay? I screwed up. Master was going to kill me for that one.

What was I going to do? He was supposed to be the enemy, the one we take advantage of and laugh at as he dies, but here I am falling in freaking love with him! I couldn't do it anymore, I just couldn't. I realized that what I was doing was wrong. Master Neal was the enemy, and I needed to be free of his grasp. So I went against him. And I told Henry everything.

My story. The one I remembered. Here it is.


	10. Chapter 10-The Other Backstory

**Chapter 10- The Other Backstory**

I was a huge nerd at my school. War And Peace? Read it. Lord of the Flies? Read it. A Wrinkle in Time? Read it like nothing. So you can imagine I didn't have a lot of friends, so every chance of popularity, I took.

"Bethany, are you reading those stupid books again?" said this really annoying girl named Alex. Yes, this is the same Alex we all know and (not) love.

"They're not stupid, they're Harry Potter. You know, every second, someone picks up a Harry Potter book?"

"Umm… yeah that's great. You know, I'm sick and tired of you ignoring us. You didn't do my science homework because you were reading Harry Potter. You didn't do my English homework because you were reading Harry Potter. And you didn't do my history homework because you were reading Harry Potter. When will you get your priorities straight?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy doing other things, like doing my homework."

"Bethany, I'm failing because of you."

"No, you're the one who's too lazy to do your own homework."

"Listen here, I will not fall for your laziness, not mine, yours."

"How is it my laziness?"

"Because at least while I'm not doing my homework, I'm doing volunteer work at the animal shelter."

"Really? I just went there last Thursday and I didn't see you there."

"I don't work there on Thursdays."

"Then do your homework on Thursdays."

"No, I'm too tired from volunteering on Thursdays, so I rest. It's just easier to have you do it."

"The right way is not always the easy way."

"Don't go all Shakespeare on me, just do what you're told."

"Shakespeare didn't say that, Margaret Chase Smith did."

"JUST DO MY HOMEWORK!"

"How about no?"

Next thing I knew, a screaming match had just become a war. Alex was punching me left and right, and I really did wish I hadn't rebelled, I would've had so many more friends. Meanwhile, her friends and some others were cheering her on, and laughing every time I was hurt. It was disgusting. I barely had any energy left, but I knew I couldn't just stand there. So I punched her in the nose and ran to the bus stop so I could go home.

Nobody was at the bus stop, since I missed it, so I went to the public stop instead. There, it was just me, and some other man.

"I saw what happened over there," he said under his hooded face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, but really, I was bleeding everywhere.

He came closer. "Let me help you," he insisted.

"It's fine, really," But he just kept coming closer. Soon, he was touching me, and before I knew what was happening, my cuts began to glow, and suddenly, they were healed. Just like that. There was no explanation. Just magic.

"How- how did you-" I stuttered. I was in awe. I had never seen magic before.

"I'll show you," he said.

There was a cloud of gray smoke. It circled all around us. We weren't at the bus stop anymore. We were in a room with red carpets, and dimly lit torches, and red curtains (which was strange, because there were no windows). In rows, there were bookshelves, with at least thousands of books. It was heaven for me, but considering the circumstances, I was in hell.

"What is this place? How did we get here?"

"This is my library, and I took you here with an easy transportation spell that I will teach you soon enough."

"But that's impossible. There's no such thing as magic."

"Is there now?" he said. He sounded very unsurprised.

"Well, unless that's what you just did, with my cuts, I mean."

"Ah, very good. I can see you are turning out to be a smart student of mine."

"I'm no student, and as I admit that was a cool trick you did there, I want you to take me home."

"Why would I do that? The reason I went to the bus stop in the first place was for you."

"For me?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Why else would I go to a bus stop if I can just appear wherever I want?"

"Ok, but what do you want from me?"

"Actually, there's a little something you want from me."

"There is?"

"Truth."

"Well, I know that the truth is that they are not my friends, and if I want popularity, I should look somewhere else."

"Very true, but not what I'm going after.'

"Then what?"

"Your parents are lying to you."

"What? No they're not. They're the most honest people I know."

He laughed. And I mean he actually, full-out laughed.

"I can show you."

All of a sudden, there was another woman there. She had red hair like mine, but a very scared expression on her face. Not that I blame her.

"Do you know this woman?" he asked me.

"No," I said. "Can I go now?"

"One moment," he said. "Do you know this girl?" he said to the woman.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say I do."

"Do you know what happened to your daughter after you gave her away?"

"I hope my parents have been taking care of her."

"They have, but they left out one teensy-weensy detail. The truth."

"You mean, they haven't told her?"

The man smiled. "Meet," he gestured to me, "your daughter."

"Wait," I looked at the man, "are you saying that this woman is my mom?"

"Precisely," said the man. The woman just stared. "Is this really her?" she asked. "Of course," said the man.

"You mean after all this time," the woman started but she was interrupted once more.

"Yes, yes, I know, this all doesn't make any sense, but you're related, trust me."

"My parents-"

"Grandparents, actually, lied."

"Not possible."

"Ask them! Trust me, one of them's bound to come up with a great answer."

"But-"

"You said you wanted to go home, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then off we go!" And the gray smoke was back, this time transporting me to the door to my apartment. I took a deep breath and opened it.

"Oh thank goodness you're home, when you didn't come off the bus I was worried sick, in fact I was just about to call the police-"

"Mom, someone told me an interesting story, that you and dad are my grandparents,"

"Who told you that?" asked my mom, suddenly looking feverish.

"Some guy at the bus stop, I didn't see his face though."

"Oh my god, someone is-" she stopped, then said, "telling you nonsense, go start on your homework."

Just then, my dad opened the door.

"Dad, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you really my grandparents?"

He looked at my mom, then looked at me.

"Yes," he said.

I gaped at my mom. "You lied to me?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you knowing-"

"But you've both been lying to me, my whole life-"

"Technically since you turned two."

"It doesn't matter," I said. I went to go cut the potatoes my mom was preparing for dinner, since cooking was one of my hobbies at the time.

"Bethany-"

"SHUT UP!" I said. Without thinking, I threw the knife in anger, but… it mistakenly was thrown in the direction of my mother, and killed her. On the spot. Dead. I stared. What had I done? I began to sob. I had just killed my own mother.

"Bethany, did you-"

"YES!" I screamed. Then when you think that things couldn't possibly be any worse, my dad fell to the floor when a ray of purple shot out of my head. Magic.

"Dad?" I cried. "Dad, are you ok?"

He never answered. I had killed both my parents within a course of thirty seconds. I sobbed, and didn't stop sobbing until I heard a knock at the door. I worried it was the police, so I didn't answer.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" a voice shouted. Before I could answer, the door flew open, and the man was standing right there.

"You-" I started, "You did this to me," and the man just smiled.

"You did this to yourself."

"But if you hadn't come along, then you wouldn't have screwed everything up!"

"You know, you'll have to come with me now,"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because now, you'll be taken to JAIL, and then you'll be put into FOSTER CARE."

"So you're saying to avoid that, I hide in your tiny cave?"

"Oh, trust me, it's not tiny, that was just one room."

"Ok, why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your only chance of staying safe."

So that's what happened. He took me to the lair, had me sign the contract that I only signed because I was desperate, and turned into an evil mastermind. And now, I told all of this to Henry, right then and there. I eventually figured out that the whole time, Alex was pretending to be a bully, but that just made me hate her more.

Now the only person I hated more than her, is the one that fathered my only love.


	11. Chapter 11- The Truth

**Chapter 11- The Truth**

Henry stared at me. "You mean, my dad's alive?"

"Yes."

"But how? I was at his funeral, I saw him dead, we all helped bury him."

"From what I've heard, someone turned him into a new Dark One. They resurrected him somehow after your mom and Killian got rid of the darkness last year. We've been camping out in a secret place in New York."

"How do you know about my mom and Killian?"

"It was in one of my lessons that he taught me. It was called a History Of Storybrooke And The Enchanted Forest."

"He gave you classes?"

"Oh, yeah, everyone there gets classes."

"There's more than just you?"

"Oh, I left out a part. He kidnaps a ton of kids like the way he did me. There's thousands."

"Thousands?!"

"Yes, which is why we have to protect you. They're after you, I don't know why, but I was supposed to bring you to New York."

"So, who exactly did you betray here?"

"Neal, obviously. I care about you, I figured you would be some sorry sucker, like his victims usually are, but you changed me."

"What about that contract?"

Oh, right. That.

"I'm not sure. I think I just killed myself, because only a couple people have ever gone against their contract, and they all died."

"Well, I'll protect you like you'll protect me."

"Really?"

"It takes a lot of courage to go against the Dark One. And I can't believe it was because of me."

"I thought you were the Truest Believer."

"Exactly, so that says a lot."

Later, Henry and I walked home, without saying a word. It was awkward, because in truth, no one could tell whether I liked him this whole time or not. Even if I knew, nobody else would understand.

When we got to the door, we weren't exactly sure what to do. We hadn't talked, so we couldn't come up with a plan of what we would say.

"You want me to go first?" I asked.

"That's fine." he responded.

Hesitantly, I opened the door, where Emma was the only one downstairs, sipping the sweet smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon.

"You like hot chocolate with cinnamon, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, finally someone other than me and Henry."

I took a deep breath. I had started the conversation by getting on her good side, so I figured there was no better way to tell her.

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh my god, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"What, no! It has nothing to do with me and Henry!"

She gave a deep, relieved sigh. "Oh, thank god."

"It's just, this whole time I haven't been completely honest with you."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. Wow, that superpower does great things.

"Neal'saliveandIwassortakidnappedbyhimbecausenowhesthedarkoneandwasresurrectedsomehowbysomeevilguyandhemademekillmyparentsandishousingthousandsofkidsandteachingthemhowtobedarkwizardsorsomethinglikethatandiwasoneofthemandhesentmeonamissiontokidnaphenrybutidecidednottobecauseireallyreallylikehim!" I blurted out.

Emma dropped her hot chocolate on the floor, and the mug cracked.

"How the hell is that even possible?" she said.

I was about to answer but was interrupted by another voice coming from the stairs.

"It doesn't matter, but what matters is now you are all in danger. Of me."

I turned around to see Neal, with a force-choking grip on Killian's neck.


End file.
